The Search
by Nuuhtella
Summary: It has been weeks since their sister's disappearance but Bellatrix and Narcissa Black will not give up. In fact they would resort to anything to find her. *I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates*


Written for the QLFC - Round 13

Ballycastle Bats - Chaser 1

Prompt: Potions Class - Veritaserum

Optional Prompts:  
[2] "I have a cunning plan." - Baldrick, Blackadder (quote)  
[5] 'Mad World' by Gary Jules (song)  
[7] Invidious (word)

Word Count: 1,141

* * *

The raging storm was in full flow on the cold, winter's night. Rain and sleet fell in hoards, melting the snow that had settled over the nights before. The sky was an unyielding pitch black, such that not even the stars could hope to penetrate it. Down below, in the usually quiet little village, something terrible was happening in one of the quaint little cottages. From the outside it looked like another normal, peaceful night. From the outside you wouldn't be able to see a man on his knees writhing with pain. From the outside you couldn't possibly hear the screams. A green flash of light intruded upon the street beyond for less than a second. The Door was flung open and two figures in dark cloaks emerged, not bothering to close it behind them. They walked a short distance away before turning on the spot and disappearing so suddenly it was like they had never been there. The two unknown characters arrived at a large, empty manor house. As they walked into the huge entrance hall each of them threw their wet cloaks carelessly to the side.

"Welcome home, mistresses," a squeaky voice greeted them.

Both of the young women ignored the house-elf and strode into the drawing room in which a warm fire had been lit. The two were as different in looks as they were similar in personalities. One was a dark-haired beauty with extremely long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes. The other was fair with extremely pale skin and deep blue eyes though she shared in her sisters' beauty. Although their looks greatly differed there was such a resemblance that you might tell that they were sisters, both having a haughty demeanour. However, at this precise moment their expressions were filled with sadness. The elder, Bellatrix, had a furious expression upon her face but you could still see the sorrow in her eyes no matter how she tried to hide it. Narcissa looked up at her sister, standing with one arm draped over the fireplace, and saw how much their search was taking a toll on her. She almost jumped out of her skin when Bellatrix suddenly picked up an ornament from the mantle and threw it with such force that it smashed against the opposing wall.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Bellatrix screamed. "What is it going to _take_ to find that ungrateful wench."

"Bella, the potion is almost ready. It's going to work."

"No, Cissy. It's been six weeks and we haven't seen hide nor hair of her. Well, she's going to have to sit up and pay attention now."

A dangerous look had come upon Bellatrix's face. "What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"No matter, Cissy my dear. I have a cunning plan, and it is going to work."

"Tell me, Bella." Her sister merely smiled and turned away. "Bellatrix! Why did you force me out of that room? What did you do? BELLA!"

~P~

"CISSY! We have to go," Bellatrix shouted as she burst into the sitting room. She threw Narcissa's travelling cloak to her, already having donned her own.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"An owl came with news. They were spotted at an inn near Aberystwyth. Somebody there might have news of where they travelled to from there."

Bellatrix's eyes had a dangerous edge to them that Narcissa didn't like. It scared her and she was not a girl who was easily scared. "Bella, remember your promise."

"Not _now,_ we don't have time!"

"If you refuse this I will not go with you."

Her sister looked murderous. "Fine," she snapped. "Go and get it. Hurry."

Narcissa ran down to their walk-in apothecary cupboard, throwing on her cloak as she moved. With quick haste her hands and eyes searched the shelves. A loud shout from Bellatrix came from above urging her to hurry up. Finally Narcissa found the tiny bottle she was searching for and sprinted back up to the entrance hall where her sister was waiting impatiently, holding it firmly within her grasp. Without a word the two walked out of the house and down the long lane. Again they disapparated and appeared in a dark alleyway. They walked a short distance and quickly found the pub. It was mostly empty except for a few late night patrons and a bartender.

"You! I need some information," said Bellatrix to the bartender who merely looked affronted. "Did you hear me, muggle?"

"Sister," said Narcissa, placing a warning hand on her arm. "I am very sorry, sir. We are in distress as our sister has gone missing and we are looking for her." Narcissa fluttered her eyelashes at the man in an attempt at flirtation. "Please, we would only ask for information if you have any."

"Look, either order a drink or get out," he replied gruffly. With that he moved up the bar and began cleaning glasses with a dirty rag, one eye trained warily upon them.

This was the wrong thing to do and the muggle man was now perhaps in the most danger he'd ever been in in his life, yet he did not know it. Bellatrix grabbed her wand but was halted against by her sister's calming grasp. Narcissa pulled her a short distance away and hissed a warning into her ear.

"No, Bella."

"Why not? They're just muggles."

"Yes but we don't want to leave too much of a trail. The ministry will start to suspect."

Her mouth hardened into a thin line. "Fine. We'll do it your way. Be quick."

"Oi! 'Scuse me," an old muggle man sitting at a nearby table called to them. "You say you're looking for your sister?"

"Why? Have you seen her, old man?" asked Bellatrix rather menacingly.

"Oh aye she was 'ere two nights ago with some young fella."

"Do you know where they have gone?" asked Narcissa eagerly.

"Might do."

"There is no 'might' about it! Either you do or you don't, which is it?" Bellatrix half-screamed.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" She pulled Bellatrix for a second time a few steps away and began a whispered conversation. "I think it's time we used this." Narcissa pulled out the small potion bottle filled with a colourless liquid. "Let's go."

"No."

Narcissa was taken aback. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"No. I do this _my_ way."

"But you gave me your word."

"Oh what does it matter?" she hissed. "They're just muggles. They deserve no better."

"'I'm doing this how we agreed. We are far more likely to get true results this way."

"I said no!" Bellatrix's hand collided with her own, knocking the bottle to the floor. It smashed and the precious veritaserum spilt all over the ground.

"Bella, you can't do this. You're putting yourself in such an invidious position!"

"It's a mad world, Cissy. A mad, mad world."


End file.
